Capitale de mon coeur
by x-valren-x
Summary: "Je le haïssais, le détestais du plus profond de mon être. La moindre de mes cellules le rejetait. Il me répugnait et dans mon regard il pouvait lire tout le mépris que j'avais pour sa personne." Ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait, le petit Severus... Tt change


Me revoilà parti pour une nouvelle fiction, ma seconde sur ce couple, mais bien la première fois que je publie. Malheureusement je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre, il n'est pas à mon goût et je me dirige vers un truc que j'aime pas. J'espère y remédier dans le second chapitre.

J'ignore ce que donnera cette fic, et à dire vrai, je n'ai même aucune idée pour la suite, mis à part quelques images que je trouve adorable. (soyez pas effrayé _) Bref, ce chapitre est pas joyeux, mais ne vous découragez pas, y'aura de meilleur moments! et de l'humour. Si j'y arrive -_-

* * *

- Je te hais.

Les mots avaient volé, simples mais porteurs d'une telle charge émotive qu'il était impossible de douter de leur véracité. Je le haïssais, le détestais du plus profond de mon être. La moindre de mes cellules le rejetait. Il me répugnait et dans mon regard il pouvait lire tout le mépris que j'avais pour sa personne. Mes prunelles sombres, je l'espère, lui donnerait la sensation d'être une sous sorte de merde de Scroutt. Mon visage était tiré par la colère, mon visage qu'en général je gardais impassible. Bravo… Oui, bravo, cet individu pathétique avait réussi à dérider Monsieur Stoïque. Il avait réduit en un instant ce que j'espérais, ce que je voulais, à néant. Tous mes efforts piétinés. Pour un peu et j'en aurais hurlé de rage. Le cri restait cependant coincé au fond de ma gorge.

J'avais les entrailles qui se soulevaient tant j'étais écœuré par ce spectacle. Je m étais bien fait avoir. La pire humiliation. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber plus bas après la tentative de meurtre à mon égard deux ans plus tôt. Comme quoi, je me trompais. J'ai mal, vraiment mal au fond de mon cœur, mais tout est occulté par cette rage bouillonnante.

Je jetai un regard à la jeune fille, mes yeux toujours aussi haineux. Elle se tassa sur elle-même, terrifiée. Ça au moins c'était une bonne chose elle me craignait. Mon attention fut rapidement reportée vers l'autre occupant de la pièce qui visiblement, ne savait plus où se mettre. Son visage était décomposé. Pas par la peur mais bien par un sentiment plus profond. Une tristesse que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

De nous deux, j'étais celui qui avait le droit de verser des larmes d'amertume.

Il ne parlait pas, ne répliquait pas. Il semblait… Pas anéanti, mais profondément blessé. Et j'aimais ça. Il sembla enfin trouver la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais à la vue de ma moue particulièrement méprisante, il la ferma. J'étais étonné qu'il n'affiche pas un sourire victorieux, mais bon, c'était un gryffondor, et donc, un animal fort étrange.

Je tournai les talons sans attendre une minute de plus, les laissant à leur occupation. Les laissant simplement s'amuser. Cette pensée m'arrache un frisson de dégoût.

Comment avais-je seulement pu me laisser berner de la sorte ? Juste espérer ? Comment avais-je pu avoir la naïveté que la vie serait pour une fois indulgente à mon égard ? Je devais pourtant savoir que je ne devais plus rien attendre d'elle. Quel idiot je suis. Il payera. Ce méprisable veracrass saura ce que ça fait de souffrir.

Ruminant toujours mes sombres pensées, je fonce dans les couloirs oubliant d'être discret. Je rentrai dans ma salle commune et tout aussi discrètement, dans mon dortoir. J'allumai la lumière négligeant le fait que je n'étais pas seul. Deux exclamations indignées, plusieurs grognements et un cri. Ils en font un bouquant en étant seulement que trois. Les frères Lestrange se roulèrent dans leur draps, fuyant la lumière et grognant pour la forme, se jurant sans doute de se venger, mais plus tard.

- Snape ! Éteins cette lumière, tout de suite !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le regard que je lui lançai était assez éloquent. Pour une fois, il se tut, jugeant préférable de ne pas énerver une personne qui l'était déjà. Surtout qu'il était non-armé et en caleçon. Il ronchonna pour la forme et se recoucha, faisant comme les autres, jurant de se venger plus tard. La paix. Enfin la paix. Je filai dans la salle de bain et entrepris de me changer rapidement, de me coiffer et me brosser les dents avant de m'enfuir sous les draps, ma baguette sous l'oreiller, à portée de main.

La vie m'a aussi appris que je n'étais jamais assez prudent. Rien que cette fois là, durant les vacances où Potter et sa bande était sortis de Merlin sait où pour m'attaquer par surprise.

Il avait réussi. Je le détestais plus encore que Potter. Ce qui entre nous n'était pas une mince affaire. Un exploit ! Black. Ce bellâtre de Sirius Black. Il avait tenté de m'assassiner et aujourd'hui il s'amusait à embrasser goulument cette fille, rien que pour me montrer que personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Iliriana était une fille vraiment peu regardante sur la personne en face d'elle. Une Poufsouffle pas vraiment brillante mais assez gentille que pour ne pas me cracher à la figure dès qu'elle me voyait. Elle n'était pas non plus d'une beauté transcendantale mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire difficile avec la tête que j'avais. Avec le temps, et surtout beaucoup de patience pour la petite timorée qu'elle était, j'avais réussis à m'en faire une amie, à discuter avec elle et surtout, à lui demander si elle accepterait de sortir avec moi. Une réponse évasive. Un oui mêlé de non. Elle devait réfléchir. J'avais rendez-vous avec elle ce soir, elle devait me donner sa réponse, ce soir.

Je suppose que c'est un non.

J'ai perdu une amie avec tout ça. Une bonne amie en plus, que j'appréciais beaucoup. Black allait me le payer. Très cher. Il regretterait de m'avoir ainsi provoqué. Il savait, oui, il SAVAIT qu'Iliriana me plaisait… Il a tout fait rater. Le connard. Je le hais.

Dans mon lit, je serrais les dents et les poings. Je sentais mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes chairs, de telle sorte que je dus m'ordonner de ma calmer. Une grande respiration plus tard, un sourire heureux naquit sur mes lèvres. Black souffrait. Je l'avais lu dans son regard. Cette flamme vacillante que je reconnaissais parce que je l'avais vue dans mon propre reflet, un jour : celle de la douleur. Pour une fois, je pouvais fermer les deux yeux en songeant que je n'étais pas le seul qui avait mal.

**ßЖß**

Je me réveillai le lendemain plus tôt encore que d'habitude. La nuit avait été bonne mais courte. Je restai quelques instants dans les draps chauds avant de me levai et d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Au moins à cette heure-ci, il y aurait de l'eau chaude. Je restai ainsi au moins un quart d'heure, offert au jet brûlant. Ça faisait vraiment du bien, ça donnait l impression de pouvoir changer les pensées noires qui ne cessaient de me torturer l'esprit.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais habillé et mes bouquins sous le bras, remontant les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Personne en vue pour m'enquiquiner. Bien, très bien même. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

C'était sans compter l'intervention de Black. C'est moi où il m'attendait pour me tendre une embuscade ? Je regardai autour de lui, derrière lui, m'attendant à voir surgir le reste de ses stupides amis. Mais personne, il était seul.

- Black. Saluais-je de façon plus que glaciale.

- Snape.

Moment de silence très gênant. Du moins pour lui parce que franchement je ne risquais pas d'être gêné devant cet espèce de limace.

- Je…

Il semble chercher ses mots. Quel incapable. Un rictus méprisant étira mes lèvres malgré que je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Sirius, perdre son aplomb ? N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait encore ? Ho, voilà ! Il reprend son assurance après une bataille intérieure.

- Alors Snape, pas trop déçu ?

Pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Finalement j'avais raison, ce n'était qu'un être méprisable dont chaque geste était dicté par son désir de me nuire.

- Absolument pas. Si tu veux avoir une dinde comme petite amie, libre à toi. Maintenant, dégage.

- Une dinde que tu voulais, si je ne m'abuse !

- Grâce au ciel, j'ai ouvert les yeux avant de faire une bêtise.

Je ne vais pas renoncer à mon petit déjeuner sous prétexte qu'il obstrue le couloir. Mes bouquins bien caler contre moi, je bouscule Black pour continuer mon avancée vers la grande salle. C'était à nouveau sans compter Black. Il m'attrapa le poignet je ne sais trop comment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fut brusque et qu'à cause de lui, tous mes cours gisent au sol. Et qu'il me tient trop fort. Je retiens de justesse une grimace et refoule une vague terreur qui désir m'étreindre.

- Lâche-moi.

Si ma voix avait pu trancher, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Black. Plus aucune trace de douleur dans ses yeux. Ils sont juste… durs. Il sembla chercher une nouvelle fois ses mots, à mon plus grand étonnement. Au final, il me lâcha non sans avoir fait une moue dégoûtée. Ça fait toujours plaisir à voir. Encore une raison pour laquelle je ne le supporte pas lui est ses amis. On reste là à se défier du regard avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, me laissant seul. Je ramassai mes affaires en quatrième vitesse pour fuir vers mon futur repas. J'ai la dalle.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
